Talk:Warrior/@comment-5342796-20151206032358
TEN LOVE LOVE LOVED THE CHAPTER. Especially how you don't fall into that trap of Artic having like a female friend who he starts ignoring once he meets potential love interest. You make it clear that he can care very deeply for Gwyn while starting to further his feelings for Ravenflight. I love Gwyn and Artic's friendship and I'm so glad you're not compromising that; you do an excellent job with character to character stuff... SPEAKING OF WHICHHHHH, that talk at the end with Ravenflight and Artic was BEYOND cute. I love the way they're so gentle with each other as they start to explore the relationship they could have. I love the way Ravenflight is able to get Artic to open up, how they can look through each other's dark pasts instead of skirting around them, and still accept one another. ELEVEN Whoa, Blackthorn is his father? I feel like I did and didn't see that coming. You did a really good job of building up the mystery surrounding Artic's parents... and then giving us an answer that produces an array of mixed feelings. So Artic really isn't tied to the Raiders; he has reason to pull his loyalty towards IceClan... and yet they've still imprisoned him. It shows the ultimate truth about war: there is seldom a line drawn between the sides of good and bad; rather, there is good and bad on all sides. Gwyn hates IceClan, but she loves Artic so purely and selflessly that she is willing to walk into her enemy's camp and suffer prison for him. Ravenflight has trained her entire life to hate the Raiders, but she is willing to open her mind and heart to Artic and defend him when her friends turn on him. And even though the fly warriors turn on him, even they are justified. They care about Ravenflight, and they want to protect their friend. God, there are so many sides to everything in this story. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. Oh and I really hate Enero lol I like Blackthorn's figure a lot better. Yes, he's very harsh and doesn't seem like a good father figure at all--but I'm eager and curious to see if that will change now that they've put it together that he's Artic's father (that was very nicely revealed). And I like his harshness; it's very necessary during a war, and it makes sense that he's the leader and has had to make very tough decisions. TWELVE I LOVE THIS STORY I LOVE IT SO MUCH OH MY GOD IT'S SO WELL DEVELOPED AND WELL THOUGHT OUT. It features all these twists that are impeccably timed. I did not see the thing coming where Gwyn and Artic hit a parting of ways--I mean I saw that part coming, but I didn't realize how you would split them up. I realize now though that it makes perfect sense. They'd reached an impasse: Gwyn's heart lay with the Raiders and Artic's heart lay with IceClan, but both their hearts were tangled together in the bond of their friendship. Gwyn's action shattered whatever illusion there was that they could reach a compromise; they were siding with opposite ranks in the middle of a war. Gwyn having to run for her life was just such an artful way to split them up, I think. Of course, I will burn down the world if they don't reunite with both of them perfectly fine, but I just really liked how well you did it--you didn't have them have a silly meltdown thing, you made it very serious and you made it clear that no matter what happened, no matter what Gwyn did or who she chose to fight with, Artic would forever care about her and worry about her till he knew she was safe. Which is how friendship should work, even if you disagree with each other. It's how love should work. AND THE CONVERSATION WITH BLACKTHORN AND ARTIC... OH MY GOD. IT WAS SO BITTERSWEET. Both of them are so used to being alone... there are so many parallels in their lives, in the ways they've lost family and love... I hope they grow closer, I really do. Though I know it'll have to be gradual, because of all that's happened and the cats they've become as a result; they won't just let each other come crashing into their lives. THIS IS SO GOOD ARGH >SPOILERS<